Rival
by Ale-chan
Summary: DégelxFem!Kardia. Por algún extraño motivo, Kardia comienza a pasar mucho tiempo con el Santo de Capricornio; tanto, que Dégel comienza a resentir su separación. Dégel POV.


**Rival**

Recuerdo que en algún momento mi vida estuvo llena de silencios y de tranquilidad, cuando lo más emocionante que había experimentado era lo que había leído entre las páginas de mis libros y cuando creía, ingenuamente, que eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. El tiempo pasó; maduré y experimenté novísimas sensaciones que, sin darme cuenta, comencé a añorar.

Kardia de Escorpio se introdujo a mi vida con tal ímpetu que fue inútil tratar de separarla de mí, sobre todo porque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Kardia siempre tenía una socarrona sonrisa para mostrarme y una despectiva palabra para dirigirme, y yo aprendí a tolerar aquellos gestos hasta el punto de necesitarlos.

Necesitarlos como en ese momento en el que llevaba más de dos semanas sin verla. Ciertamente, ése no era el mayor tiempo que había estado lejos de ella. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones la separación había sido provocada por nuestro deber y no por decisión propia. Muy al contrario, Kardia optó por ignorarme durante todo ese tiempo y decidió pasar sus veladas en compañía del Santo de Capricornio. ¡Y vaya que eran largas esas tardes! Iniciaban apenas se ocultaba el sol y no concluían sino hasta entrada la noche. Fui incapaz dilucidar qué era lo que hacían con tanto interés tanto por falta de imaginación como por miedo a saber la verdad.

Una vez que me recuperé de la sorpresa que me generó la extraña mancuerna, comencé a preguntarme qué era lo que pude haberle hecho a Kardia para que me ignorara de esa forma. Repasé todos nuestros últimos encuentros pensando que en ellos podría encontrar la respuesta. Desafortunadamente, todas esas tardes a su lado fueron tan normales como siempre.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió. A pesar de que Kardia realmente nunca dejó de ser… Kardia, nuestros encuentros habían comenzado a hacerse rutinarios. Ella era una mujer muy pasional que buscaba siempre la aventura. ¿Quizá había dejado de encontrarla en mí? Pensé entonces que últimamente me había ablandado en torno a ella. Ya no le reprendía por cualquier cosa y cesé de suplicarle que me dejara en paz cada que tenía que estudiar algún texto. Kardia era amante de los retos. Tal vez se frustró al darse cuenta de que yo ya no era uno de ellos.

Eso explicaría por qué decidió acudir al Cid. La gente que decía que yo era estoico era porque no conocían al serio guardián. El conquistarlo representaría un gran triunfo, uno mucho mayor del que obtendría si permanecía en el Templo de Acuario.

¿Por qué no creer que podría lograrlo? Después de todo ya había hecho un gran avance. Las únicas visitas que El Cid solía recibir eran las del Santo de Sagitario y el saber que Kardia logró adentrarse en su territorio con tanta facilidad me aterraba a tal punto que no sabía si algún día podría recuperar el terreno perdido.

Un par de veces consideré seriamente el recriminarle por su falta de atención, pero opté por callar mi indignación a sabiendas de que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Kardia podía pasar su tiempo con quien quisiera y temía que mis palabras detonaran una larga explicación de por qué ya no deseaba visitarme.

En tales lucubraciones me embebía cuando una presencia poco común se adentró a mi Templo. Fruncí el ceño al percatarme de que se trataba de aquel que me arrebataba las atenciones de Kardia. Conté hasta diez y abrí el primer libro que tenía a la mano para pretender que estaba ocupado en algo que no fuese sentirme miserable. Mi táctica pareció funcionar.

—Buenos días, Dégel. Lamento interrumpirte.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Cid? —en un infantil intento de parecer interesante mantuve mi vista en el libro.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor.

La propuesta derrumbó mi frágil fachada y alcé el rostro con claro interés.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—El Patriarca me ha enviado a una misión importante y saldré del Santuario por varios días. Por favor dile a Kardia que lo lamento, pero no podré verla hasta que regrese.

—No le agradará escuchar eso.

Capricornio asintió y noté ciertos aires de preocupación en su mirada.

—Dile que se lo compensaré, lo prometo.

He de admitir que parte de mí se alegró al escuchar su predicamento. Kardia era muy celosa y se enfurecería al saber que el hombre en quien había vertido toda su atención decidió irse del Santuario sin siquiera despedirse.

—Descuida, yo le explicaré la situación.

—Te lo agradezco.

Se despidió con una leve reverencia y salió de la biblioteca sin decir más.

Yo cerré mi libro y comencé a fantasear con el berrinche que haría Kardia al ver que la dejaron plantada y planeé las técnicas que utilizaría para confortarla.

* * *

Horas más tarde sentí el cosmo de Kardia rondar por el Décimo Templo. Sabiendo que esa era la señal que esperaba, salí en su búsqueda. Aunque bajé las escaleras con rapidez, me aseguré de tomarme mi tiempo para atravesar el pasillo principal de Capricornio.

—¿Cid?

Le escuché decir en la distancia. Cuando finalmente llegué a una zona lo suficientemente iluminada para que me reconociera, Kardia obvió su desencanto.

—Ah, eres tú.

—A mí también me da gusto verte.

—¿Has visto al Cid? —poco pareció importarle mi recriminación—. Quedamos de vernos a esta hora.

—Fue a verme esta mañana. Me dijo que tenía que irse a una misión y que tardaría varios días en volver.

Kardia maldijo sonoramente, quitándose la máscara para luego rascarse la nariz. Su relajada actitud me animó, pues me hizo suponer que todavía era el único ser humano que conocía su rostro.

—¡A buena hora me lo dice! ¡Tanto insistió en mi puntualidad para luego salirme con esto!

—Supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer —Kardia torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos—. De cualquier forma prometió que te lo compensaría.

—¡Y yo me desquitaré, tenlo por seguro! —suspiró con tedio para luego colgarse de mi brazo—. Ha de pensar que no me cuesta trabajo. ¡Exige todo de mí, pero no me paga con la misma moneda! ¡Y yo que creí que era un caballero!

—Kardia…

—¡Fue él mismo quien dijo que bastaba un día para romper un hábito! ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? —frotó su mejilla en contra de mi brazo mientras llegaba a una conclusión—. No es como si pudiera practicar por mi cuenta.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Kardia?

—¡Ya sé! —gritó de repente—. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Estiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e hizo el gesto que siempre hacía cuando quería algo de mí.

—¡Seguramente tendrás un libro por ahí que me ayude a practicar!

—¿Practicar qué?

—El español, tonto. Tienes tantos estúpidos libros que al menos uno de ellos tiene que estar en español. ¡Ven, ven! —ordenó mientras me jalaba del brazo —¡Escojamos uno para mí!

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estudiado español con Cid?

—¡Pues claro! —revoloteó sus largas pestañas—. ¿Qué otra cosa podía estar haciendo con él?

Suspiré e inicié mi regreso al Templo de Acuario.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—¡Dégel! ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Claro que no!

Mi amiga se quedó algunos pasos atrás mientras se acomodaba la máscara, alcanzándome después con rápidos brinquitos.

—¡No te preocupes, Dégel! ¡Tú siempre serás mi favorito! _¡Eres mi tesoro!_

Aunque pronunciadas en otro idioma, la semejanza de aquellas palabras con el francés me dejó muy en claro su significado. Satisfecho, dejé que Kardia me guiara y procuré olvidar la confusión en la que yo mismo me había enredado. Me enfoqué tanto en el que creía mi rival que olvidé por completo el evento que le habría dado sentido a todo desde un principio.

¿Qué más daba?

Ya sabía yo que la locura de Kardia era más que contagiosa.

* * *

—¡Dégel! ¡Dégel!

Mi nombre fue pronunciado con tanta emoción que temí por mi seguridad. Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente para levantarme de la silla cuando fui atacado por unos amplios brazos morenos que me apresaron hasta dejarme sin aliento.

—¡Encontré un lugar maravilloso! ¡Es perfecto!

—¿De qué lugar hablas? ¿Y en dónde has estado toda la mañana?

Me soltó repentinamente y comenzó a vagar por la habitación mientras movía los brazos, remarcando ardorosamente cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Verdaderamente es el nuevo mundo! ¡Está lleno de bosques y selvas y tiene pirámides que parecen perderse en el cielo!

—¿El nuevo mundo? ¡Kardia! ¿Qué hacías en América?

—¡El aire es fresco! ¡Huele a maíz y a madera quemada! ¡Hay música en todos lados y todos saben cantar y bailar! ¡Los niños corren descalzos por la calle y las mujeres usan faldas ligeras que flotan con el viento! —acentuó sus palabras con un rápido giro—. ¡Hace un calor de los mil demonios, pero me encanta! ¡Me encanta, Dégel! ¡Tienes que enseñarme!

Sujetó firmemente mis manos en señal de súplica y yo tardé varios segundos en responderle.

—¿Enseñarte qué, Kardia? ¡Por todos los Dioses! Parece que has enloquecido.

Ella rio y llevó mis manos hacia su ensoñador rostro.

—¡Español! ¡Eso es lo que hablan ahí! ¡Quiero aprender, Dégel! ¡Quiero saber todo de ese lugar!

Sorprendido de que Kardia pidiera con tanta vehemencia aprender algo, me sentí sumamente culpable por cortarle la inspiración.

—Lo siento. No sé español.

—¿Cómo? ¡Creí que lo sabías todo!

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Kardia consideró la situación por varios segundos, tras los cuales sonrió con la misma intensidad con la que había llegado.

—¡Está bien! No importa. Ya encontraré a alguien que me enseñe. ¡Ahora ven! ¡Muéstrame tus mapas! ¡Quiero ver qué tan grande es la Nueva España! ¡Quiero saber qué tanto tendré que viajar para conocerla!

Esa noche Kardia se perdió entre los pergaminos de mis almanaques y yo, cegado por la intensa luz que producía su sonrisa, olvidé por completo que el único hispanohablante de los Doce Templos era El Cid de Capricornio.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ejem... bueh. Este fue un crack fic que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir. MUCHO. Todo empezó en mi primer viaje a Europa. Cuando llegué ahí (a Suiza), noté que el aire olía diferente. Olía a tabaco y a algo que me hacía pensar en algo... viejo. Ciertamente no todos los países huelen así (claramente Grecia no), pero desde ahí se sembró la idea del por qué a Kardia decidió llevarse a Sasha a precisamente a América. En su gaiden me pareció que sabía muy bien cómo moverse por ahí y supuse que no era su primera visita a las colonias.

Generalmente no pienso mucho en el '¿qué idioma están hablando?' porque no tiene mucho sentido en SS. Quizá Kardia sí sabía español, pero... ¿Sasha? Lo dudo mucho. De cualquier forma me pareció adorable la idea de Kardia aprendiendo español de Cid, quien es demasiado caballeroso como para negarse a una petición tan sincera.

Elegí hacer este fic con Kardia chica porque pensé que quedaría más afín a un fic viejo llamado "Calvera Tiene Razón", en el cual Kardia también es mujer... eh... pues porque es hermosa. XD Para más Fem! Kardia también pueden leer "El Resfriado" y "Cada Loco con su Tema". Y... y yap. =D Sorry not sorry for my shameless self promotion.

Kissu!


End file.
